


I'm Gonna Miss You

by Tabetha_Winters



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabetha_Winters/pseuds/Tabetha_Winters
Summary: Hank dies and gets his one wish, to see his son again. But now that he finally has everything that he's ever wanted, why can't he stop thinking about Connor. Meanwhile, Connor is attempting to help keep the dream of android freedom alive with Markus and North but he can't move on past Hank's death. How will both of them deal with their lives now that they are so far apart? (Spoilers: Based off the ending where Hank dies from the fake Connor in the CyberLife tower.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this right after I finished the game and started attempting to find all the multiple different scenarios that Hank and Connor have. I honestly cried when Hank died. I know that more than anything he wants to go see his son and be with him again but it's so hard to let the two of them be apart. That's where this story came from. I'd really like your honest opinion of it. Please I'm open to all reviews. I'm always trying to improve. Thanks for reading.

“Wow, Jesus! If anybody had told me I was going to get shot…saving an android…” Hank panted completely out of breath. The edges of his vision were growing black and he knew that his end wasn’t too far away. He couldn’t believe that this was how he was going to go out. He always figured it would be in a drunken stupor where his nightly game of Russian roulette finally caught up to him. Who would have figured he would have gone out a hero.

“Everything will be alright, Lieutenant! I’m going to get you outta here!” His voice seemed so distant but knew the voice of that loyal android anywhere. His tried to focus his vision and he could barely make out the sad face of Connor looking down at him. Who knew this kid cared so much about him?

“Ah, shut the fuck up, it’s too late. Look, I’m just gonna go see my son again, alright?” A sad smile formed on his lips and he glanced longingly up at the ceiling. “Been looking forward to that for a long time…kick the shit outta the humans. They’ve screwed things up for long enough. I’m gonna miss…I’m going to miss you, Connor. Yeah…I’m gonna…uh…”

He sighed watching Connor’s face as he felt his presence sweep away and he was finally gone. Connor, I-thank you.

\--

Time had no meaning where he was now. There was no schedule to follow, there was no set time that he had to wake up, had to go to sleep, had to eat or bathe. He was free now.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around feeling the tiniest bit of surprise of how much white was on the walls around him. Was he still in CyberLife? Had Connor found a way to save him where he truly never died?

He sat up and surprisingly felt no pain. He had been shot several times? How was he not in pain or bleeding out? He tried to get his foggy mind to focus but he couldn’t string a coherent thought together if he tried. “God, I need a fucking drink.” He quipped snapping shut his eyes and rubbing small slow circles at his temples.

“Ooh, you said a swear, that means you have to put a quarter in the swear jar.” A childish voice called to him. Hank’s eyes snapped opened but his entire body froze. He knew that voice. It was a voice that he hadn’t heard in years. He tilted his head up slowly and saw the figure of his young son, standing there with a big grin on his face. “Hi daddy.”

A sob escaped Hank’s lips as he sat up on his knees and pulled the young boy into a tight hug. He’d found him, his little boy, his son. God, he missed his so much and he was here now, right in front of him, look exactly the same as he had before he died.

“Oh my God, Cole, I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too daddy.” Cole replied holding onto his father never wanting to let go again.

\--

“So, tell me, what do you do up here? I mean, there has to be something more to his place than walking down white hallways and never seeing anyone else. I mean for heaven this is a pretty lousy deal.” Hank questioned as they walked down the hallway together. Cole was up on his shoulder giggling as his father bounced him.

“You can do whatever you want.” He jested giggling. “Like today, I’ve been to three amusement parks. I ate so much cotton candy and rode the big kid rides all by myself.”

Hank chuckled. “I see, well I wouldn’t want to interrupt your free cotton candy, that’s for sure. Just make sure you don’t eat too much, that stuff will rot your teeth and your brain.”

“Dad!” Cole cried and he could almost feel his so rolling his eyes from his spot on his shoulder.

“Excuse me,” a voice from behind him called. He turned around, resting his arm on his son’s legs to hold him there and when he turned he saw a young woman standing there with clipboard in hand. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail and a simple dark blue dress and matching blue heels. She reminded him of the android Chloe that he and Connor had seen when they went to see Kamski. “You’re Hank Anderson correct.”

“Y-yes, look Lady, I woke up here. If you’re saying that I came to the wrong place you’re going to have to take me to God himself, because it wasn’t my fault that I ended up here and I’m not leaving without a fight.”

She looked at him with a stone face, emotionless, she reminded him of Connor. “No, Mr. Anderson, I’m Emilee, I’m your counselor and the one that will help you get integrated into how heaven works.”

“Works? Isn’t this heaven? Doesn’t it pretty much works anyway that I want?”

“Well yes, but I am here how show you how to enjoy it to your full potential. How you can do things and how you can view Earth if you’d like it.”

“Earth? I can view Earth?”

“Of course, we always allow people to view Earth whenever they want.”

He glanced at his son on his shoulder and then back at Emilee. “Look lady, I have my son, that’s all I really wanted. I can figure out the rest of it on my own and I-”

“Please Mr. Anderson, I really need to do this.”

“Its okay daddy, I’ll come find you when you’re done, I promise.”

Hank sighed removing Cole from his shoulder and set him down on the ground. With his hand still on his shoulder he knelt down in front of him and hugged him. “I promise I won’t be long, be good alright?”

“Alright.” 

Cole was down the hallway and had disappeared around one of the corners before Hank could say anything else to him. He sighed getting to his feet, brushing the non-existent dust off his clothing and move to Emilee’s side. “Well, let’s get this show on the road.”

She nodded, not breaking eye contact as she raise her around head touching something on her wrist and before Hank could blink he was in another room. The medium sized room was sparsely decorated. There was a dresser was pushed against the far wall with a few square buttons on the top, a single mattress on a metal frame was pushed against the opposite wall; similar to something you’d see in a prison and small dying plant in the corner by the door.

“T-this is it? I mean, for heaven I honestly expected more.”

“This is what I was trying to explain to you, Mr. Anderson, you see your room could look like this, or…” 

The room shuttered and within a second he was in a very luxurious suite. It still had a dresser and a bed and plant in the corner but now the bed was an oversized king bed dressed in the softest cotton sheets, a brown wicker dresser, with multiple colored button on top, that replaced the old plain one and the plant in the corner had been changed into a miniature palm tree. The wall he was facing was no longer closed off but were now two half walls connected to a pair floor to ceiling glass doors that opened out onto wooden deck. The deck stretched out about 15 feet before a set of steps took you down to a gorgeous white sandy beach with rolling hills that reached out till it touch a sparkling crystal blue ocean. Hank couldn’t hide shock at what he saw. This was perfect, truly heaven. “My God, this is beautiful.”

“Heaven can be whatever you want it to be, Mr. Anderson.”

“Please, enough with the Mr. Anderson shit, my name is Hank, call me Hank.”

“Okay, Hank.” She answered in the same flat tone she had given him this entire time.

“You know, you remind me of a friend of mine on Earth,” he began slowly walked away from her and to the railing of his deck. He leaned against it looking out past the sparkling sand and to the crashing waves in the distance. “Someone I miss very much.” 

He smirked allowing his eyes to drift close as the soft breeze caressed his skin filling his nostrils with the smell of sea. He heard the waves crashing in the distance and the felt the warmth of the hot sun on his skin, this was all too real for him. He slowly opened his eyes again and turned to speak to Emilee again but came face to face with Conner. 

Connor stood there just had he remembered him, the smallest smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, wearing his black Cyberlife jacket. His hair was perfectly style, except for that one strand of hair that always seem to be wild and out of place, and his usual pair of dark denim jeans hung off his hips. Hank breath hitch in his throat.

“You’re not real, you’re still Emilee.”

“Like I said, this is heaven, I can be anything you want me to be. Your friend, your partner, your drinking buddy... ” The words hit Hank hard. Those were the exact words that Conner had said to him while he was drinking his life away in the park. Fake Connor moved closer stopping inches from him, close enough to see the sparkle in those chocolate colored eyes.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He reached around the back of his head pulling the fake Connor close and kissing him firmly. The “Connor” respond by wrapping his arms around his back, forcing his body against his and kissing him back. 

What the hell was he doing kissing this Connor clone? He couldn’t believe this happening, but it felt so right. His heart was no long aching for what missed and was overwhelmed by elation. 

But this wasn’t Connor.

His hands went to the shoulder of the fake Connor and pushed it away quickly. Connor stumble back in shock trying to regain its balance, its eyes snapping open and a look of hurt and confusion streaked across his face. “W-What did I-”

“You’re not my Connor and you’ll never be him. I don’t need you to fake it. Please, go back to being Emilee before I change my mind.” Hank wouldn’t look at the figure for a while, ashamed of his actions. He couldn’t believe he let it go that far.

Emilee walked over to him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I was only trying to-”

Hank shrugged away from her touch and moved to the dresser. “You said that I could view Earth? You wanna show me how that works?”

She didn’t try to console him again. She strolled to his side pressing the button on the top in a sequence till a large screen rose out of the dresser till it slid to a stop. It was an oversized TV screen. She pressed another sequence of buttons and a second box rose out of the dresser stopping after it rose only a few inches. She pulled the top off to reveal a fitness watch inside.

She didn’t meet his eyes as she approached him, hold her hand out to him once she reached his side. “Your wrist please.”

He didn’t question her, offering her his wrist, watching as she tighten the band on it till it was snug but not painful. She release his wrist and moved away from him again walking back over to the dresser. “The device you’re wearing is like mine, and it’s very simple. All you have to do is think about what you want and it will make it true.”

“What do you mean?” Hank question examining its blank surface noticing no display on it. “How does it know what I want?”

“It’s connected to you. Try to tell it to turn on the TV.”

He groaned frustrated. This was so stupid. This was heaven. Wasn’t there an easier process? He closed his eyes and focused his thought to turning the TV on and a second later the noise of the TV filled the room. 

He eyes popped up notice that Emilee was now gone, but the TV where she had been standing was now turned on. Good, he didn't need her hear anyways, her presence was distracting and he found himself almost longing to ask to be Connor again but he force it away. He turned his focus away from the spot and back to the TV. He knew that street. That was his street and that was his car outside and that was his house. Why was he looking at his house? That’s not what he asked this stupid bracelet to show him. He-.

“Whoa, Sumo, slow down boy.” A voice echoed through the TV. His heart began to speed up in his chest as Sumo came into view second before Connor was dragged after him. The large Saint Bernard paid no mind to the android that was attempting to calm it down and pulled him along as he trotted up to his house and sat at the front door. Connor sighed, whipping the sweat from his brow and looked down at the dog. “You know, we’re going to have to work on this relationship if you want to go on anymore walks. I can’t have you dragging me halfway across Detroit to chase after some robotic cat you don’t like. That orange tabby wasn’t hurting anyone when you decided to chase it 11 blocks.”

Hank couldn’t suppress the laugh that escaped his lips as he watched Connor remove a set of keys from his pocket and pushed them into the lock. A second later the view shifted to inside the house and Hank watched at Connor remove the leash from around Sumo’s neck and allowed the dog to roam free in his house.

Connor walked in pushing shut the door behind him and aimlessly walked around Hank’s old house. The place was almost as he remembered it albeit much cleaner than he had left it, the old pizza and Chinese food boxes that he remember being scattered about his kitchen were mysterious missing now. The house was well-lit now, much more than he had remember it being when he was alive. He noticed Connor had removed most of the blind and shade that he had put up to keep people out and had instead left the windows bare. The carpets had been cleaned and even Sumo had a new bed to sleep on. Thank God Connor had gone to take care of him after his death. He was hoping that big old beast was well taken care of.

“Well Sumo, I’ve got to head out, I’ve got that meeting with Markus and the Mayor today and I promised that I wouldn’t be late to it. I won’t be home till later but you’ve got food and water and your bed had been all cleaned up. So I should expect you to be a good boy till I come back, alright?”

The dog just whined in his usually tone, walking over to his bed and flopping down on it. Hank watched Connor smile at him, glancing at the turn off TV in the corner and it instantly sprung to life as the device on the side of his head flicker yellow a few times before returning to blue. “There you go boy, a hockey game, I know how much you love hockey.” He didn’t wait for a response as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve a few of his belongings, including Hank’s car keys and turned to leave but stopped when he notice a newspaper sitting on the table in front of him.

Hank wasn’t able to see what he was reading so he allowed his mind to focus to the device for a few seconds and the picture changed to an over the shoulder of Connor shot. Connor was looking down at a picture of Hank’s obituary. It was of one that had been taken when he was young cadet fresh out the academy, where his life was still full of hope and energy. He watched at Connor’s hand brushed the picture softly and then sighed. The picture stayed beyond Connor as he walked over to the door and pulled it open pausing to look at another picture.

Hank recognize that frame. That was the picture of Cole that he kept on his dining room table that he would look at until he got drunk enough to start his game of Russian Roulette. He couldn't breathe as he watched Connor examine the picture sadly brining his hand up to stroke the top of its frame. “I hope you’re watching over your dad Cole, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. I miss him every day but he’s finally at peace there with you. I just hope he’s happy.

He didn't say another word as he walked through the door shutting it behind him and a second later the picture faded away as Hank’s mind lost focus. Hank sat down on the edge of the bed feeling his mind race with confusion. He honestly didn't know what to think about what he just saw. Connor was living in his house, taking care of Sumo and he looked completely happy, but at the same time, the kid, the android missed him. It was almost too much to comprehend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added some additional tags to this story and change the rating to Mature. Both of those are not for this chapter but for upcoming chapters. I'm so happy that everyone has really liked this so far, it's really kept me motivated to keep working on this story and I'm happy at the progress I'm making. Thanks again everyone. Here's chapter 2.

Hank was perched on the edge of his bed feeling completely overwhelmed. The TV in the corner of the room was now off and the silence was deafening as Connor's words spun over and over again in his mind causing a twinge of guilt to weigh heavy in his chest. He had been so focused on getting back to his son that he hadn’t even thought about what would happen to his house or Sumo for that matter if he died. But Connor, of course, being that wonderful android he was, took care of everything without a second thought. 

But, who was going to take care of him? 

“Maybe Markus would take him under his wing.” Hank mumbled softly rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he got up off the bed. Although he knew that was a possibility, it didn't stop the guilty feeling. 

He sighed. Cole was waiting for him and he should be spending this time with him anyway. He shouldn’t focus on something he couldn’t control. Looking around the room he realized other than the door out to the beach, there was no way out of this room. How did he leave? 

The band on his arm started to glow, feeling warm against his wrist. It drew his attention and he gently touched it and he was instantly whisked away.

\--

Hank’s eyes slowly opened; he was no longer in his room. He was surrounded by a very large, seemingly endless forest. Completely confused, he looked around trying to figure out where he was, but didn’t see anyone around. What was he doing here?

Taking a second to take in his surroundings he noticed a river flowing to his left, cutting its way through the trees, with various multi-colored rocks lining the bottom. The bank of the river was also made up of stones but these were white in color and twice the size of the ones that filled its bed.

The path that he was on was made up of dirt, but surprisingly didn’t have any footprints marring it. He wasn’t sure if that meant that no one had walked this path in a while or if they had only walked along the water if they had. He didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but he started walking the direction the solemn path took him, following it through the beautiful forest; it was hard to believe this all wasn’t real.

A flock of geese flew by overhead causing Hank to stop to look up and watch them. The birds’ cries echoed around the surrounding area as they flew in a perfect V shape across the crystal blue sky marked with only a few clouds. The glowing sun shined down on him warming his skin and a soft breeze that blew through the trees around him. It really was beautiful here.

“Hi daddy!”

Hank’s eyes shot down from the sky to see his son standing knee deep in the middle of the river. The legs of his pants were completely soaked through but he had the biggest smile on his face. Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone. Hank was taken aback seeing Emilee standing on the edge of the dirt path between the white river stones and a patch of grass watching his son.

He felt an angry twist in his stomach. He didn’t like the idea of her being here. Why was she following him around like this?

“Dad, look, I caught a frog!”

Cole moved to the edge of the riverbank to show his father his prize and Hank noticed his hands were caked in brown wet mud. While his arms and his shirt were completely soaked.

Hank knelt down to Cole’s level examining the oversize green bullfrog clutched tightly in his son’s small hands. It croaked loudly as its bottom jaw shifted. Hank smirked ruffling the top of Cole’s head with his palm messing up his brown sun kissed hair. “Great job kiddo, why don’t you try to catch a fish with your bare hands now!”

“Okay!” Cole yelled flashing his toothy grin at his father. He knelt down releasing the frog into the water and it hopped away instantly fleeing into a nearby bush. Cole turned running back into the water again eagerly looking for a fish among the rippling stream. 

“You’re going to scare them away running like that.” He commented getting to his feet and brushing his damp knees free of mud. But Cole ignored him.

Rolling his eyes he turned looking at Emilee. She had been watching him this entire time, never saying anything, but just judging him with those same blue eyes as always.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something else? You know, helping other people get integrated into heaven? I didn’t know you helping me meant that you were my babysitter now.”

“I’m not babysitting you Hank, but I had a feeling you’d want to see me.” She answered bluntly.

Hank didn’t say anything crossing his arms against his chest and turning to watching Cole. Cole was plunging his arms over and over again into the water in search of his fish but always came up with nothing. The awkward silence went on for a minute before Hank sighed defeated. 

“You know, you’re right, there’s something that’s been bugging me since I first met you. I didn’t have a chance to ask you earlier because-” Hank stopped short not wanting to relive the awkwardness that occurred earlier, so he got directly to the point. “But, you’re an android right? 

“You believed otherwise?” she questioned a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

Hank glared back at her. “I just, from everything I’ve learned about androids, I didn’t think they went to heaven. When they were decommissioned or shut down, I figured it was just over for them. There was nothing after that.”

“Hank, let me ask you something. What do you think a soul is?”

“A soul?” Hank questioned looking at her confused. “I mean, humans have souls, it’s what makes people real, I guess.”

“A soul is the spiritual or immaterial part of a human, regarded as immortal. The essence or embodiment of a specified quality-”

“In English, please.” Hank groaned feeling his frustration with her rise.

“People believe when they die, their soul passes on and they move to heaven. Why do you then believe that androids wouldn’t do the same?”

“They’re just machines!” Hank exclaimed feeling his frustration overwhelm him. “I mean they are just computer parts and electrical circuits.”

“Do you believe that then, that Connor is just a bunch computer part? Do you really think there is nothing more to him than just what parts he’s made up of?”

Hank fell silent. He didn’t feel that way about Connor. Connor, Connor was so much more than that. If he believed in an android having a soul, he would believe that Connor had one.

“You were told that when a machine deviated a mutation occurred in the software of those androids, which led to them emulating emotions. But what if I told you that at that moment, when an android deviates, it’s the creation of an android’s soul. Not only does it gain human emotions, feelings, wants and needs; but it gains the essence of a soul as well. It’s the moment of creation. Sometimes this can lead to unpredictable behaviors but there’s no difference, humans act on fears and emotions all the time, their thoughts aren’t always logical they act based on different reasoning. They are in essence now, just like a human. And when those machines shut down, they can pass on the same way.

“But, I mean-”

“Daddy!” Cole exclaimed in excitement. Hank looked over and saw Cole holding a large bass over his head in triumph. “I caught one! I caught one!”

Hank glanced back over at Emilee and then back at Cole. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and treaded into the water joining his son. “Oh, yeah? Well I can’t let you show me up. I’m going to have to try now and see if I can catch one too.”

Hank glanced over his shoulder but Emilee was gone now. He shook his head hunching over and watched as a fish swam between his legs. He shove his hands into the water to catch it but completely missed the fish. “Damn, I guess this isn’t going to be as easy as I thought.”

\--

The bus slowed coming to a stop a few inches from the curb. The doors in the front and the back of the bus swung apart automatically allowing passengers to exit and Connor stepped off the bus and jogged down the sidewalk and up the tall steps to the Mayor’s office.

Markus, North and Josh were waiting outside for him. Connor cursed under his breath, he didn’t think he was that late but a quick glance at the clock on the building to his left let him know that he was almost 10 minutes late. 

“You’re late,” North quipped from her position sitting on the cement railing. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs hugging them against her.

“Sorry, I lost track of time. I was walking Sumo when he decided that he wanted to take me on a scenic tour of downtown Detroit while he chased a cat. I had to take a bus back to the house to make sure that we got back on time.” Connor admitted rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now and I’m happy to see you.” Markus commented pulling him into a hug and flashing him his bright smile. “How’re you doing Connor?”

“I’ve been good.” Connor answered with a half-truth.

“I don’t know why you keep that flee ridden beast,” North continued not recognizing Markus’ attempt at changing the subject. “That thing is a monster.”

“It was Hank’s dog. Besides, he’s a good boy, and it’s nice to have someone to have around the house. It gets quiet at night sometimes.”

Josh sensed that Connor was uncomfortable and he pushed himself up and off the wall he was leaning against to change the topic. “Hey, since we’re already late why don’t we head inside? I’m sure the Mayor doesn’t want her time wasted any more than the rest of us do.”

“That sounds good.” Markus answered diplomatically. North followed him but still gave Connor a disapproving look. Josh walked in after her. Connor sighed taking a deep breath and quickly followed after the three of them into the building.

\--

“Detroit has been under a magnifying glass since it’s been declared an android city. Everyone’s watching us to see how cohabitation between humans and androids will work before Congress makes and official ruling on how they want to handle the situation.” Mayor Douglas commented her hands folded in a point as they rested against her lips as her eyes darted between the four androids that stood across from her. In each corner of the room were armed agents of the DPD both of which Connor had worked with only briefly during a deviant case. He remembered Hank calling them Chris and Ben at one point. “But, we can’t ignore that half the citizens have fled the city, in fear of the backlash from what happen during the protest and the android round up, it’s making it hard to get enough information to make any kind of judgment either way. People are afraid to come back.”

“None of the androids that were part of my rebellion or the ones that Connor freed from Cyberlife have been violent. We’ve lead a peaceful movement. We’ve made it well know that humans are allowed back to the city any time that they want without fear of retaliation. We just want the same freedom and rights that humans have had and enjoy for years. If we can have that, then we are more than capable of living in harmony with anyone willing to live with us.”

“You seem to be forgetting that the city is now 85% android occupied. You have to understand why I can’t bring this kind of information to the Governor. There’s just not enough substance to prevent a negative ruling.”

“Several androids are working legit jobs right along with humans. Crime is at a new low and people are just overall happier. You can’t say that the human and android alliance has been a bad thing.”

“And I believe you Markus, I really do. This is why you were allowed to inherit Carl’s house and Connor was allowed to return to the DPD after the passing of Lieutenant Anderson.”

Connor eyes shot to the floor. Markus noticed his discomfort and the change in his demeanor but he didn’t say anything as he turned to look at the Mayor again.

“You’ve got to understand this is a huge adjustment for people. People are going from having androids to do every aspect of their life to live side by side with them. The people who’ve returned were the ones where their androids were treated like family and have no problem seeing them as equals. But the ones who don’t feel that way are fighting against androids being anything more then what they once were. It’s not an opinion that’s gonna change overnight. We’re making the right steps forward but I’m sorry Markus, this whole process is going to take time.”

“I understand.” He responded calmly.

“I’d like to meet with you in a week. Will that work for everyone?”

“That would be fine Mayor.” Josh answered and Markus nodded his head in response.

“Then I thank you all for your time, I hope you have a good day.”

“Thank you Mayor Douglas.”

\--

“I don’t like this.” North sneered the second they were back on the cement front steps of the government office. “She’s acting like nothing we’ve done has made a difference so far. We only risked all of our lives to ensure the freedom of our people but they’re telling us that it’s not enough. We’re not making enough of an impact to show the human’s that we deserve to be free. It’s like we’re back where we were 3 months ago and nothing has changed. I hate this Markus. We haven’t made any difference.”

“No, that’s not it at all.” Connor calmly countered. We’re making strives forward and every step we take is a step we take it towards better lives for all of us. It’s only a matter of time.”

“What do you know?!” North exclaimed loudly pushing herself up off the wall and into Connor’s face. “You joined the fight after we had already made the progress we had. You didn’t know how many of us were suffering and dying in the belly of Jericho. How many of us shut down before Markus even came along and save us. How we shivered in the dark, scared of every noise that echoed down those halls thinking the humans had come to destroy us.”

“North, that’s enough. Connor is every bit one of us as we are.” Markus calmly interrupted. “He broke free from his life of hunting deviants to turn around and help free tens of thousands of machines from that Cyberlife plant. He’s lost people he’s cared about just like we have and he’s just as much one of us as any of us are. If we’re going to hope for a better future for our people we need to work together for what makes us better, not at what drives us apart.

North threw her arms up in frustration and marched down the steps away from the group.

Connor looked at Markus sheepishly. “I’m sorry Markus, I really don’t mean to cause problems with you and North. I was just trying to help.”

“It’s okay Connor, sometimes she has problems letting other people have control. It’s not that she hates you or anything but she’s trying her hardest so that she never has to go back to the Eden Club again. She’s had a hard life and I don’t want her to have to suffer again.”

“I-I didn’t know. When I heard an android had escaped from the Eden Club before I just assumed-”

“She doesn’t like talking about her past. The only reason I knew is because she shared her memories with me. Just don’t take what North says to heart. I know she likes you, you’ll see.”

“Okay,” Conner answer glancing uncomfortably at the ground.

“Hey, I have a favor of you.” Markus began changing the subject. “Do you think you can stop by my place later today before you go home? I have something I want to give you.”

“Sure, I have to stop somewhere first anyways. But I’ll come over right after I’m done.” Conner answered his smile returning to his face.

“You’re going to see him aren’t you?” Josh asked walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Connor nodded his head his smile fading. “Yeah, just like I do every day.”

He turned wishing his friends a quick goodbye and trotted down the steps. He jogged over to the bus stop just as one of the automated buses arrived and climbed on board before the doors shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a big shout out to zixinyu, for the idea that helped me flesh out Hank's part of this chapter. This chapter changed quiet a bit from its original format, and honestly it's for the better. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out and where this whole story is going (you're probably going to see more of Emilee, but I promise there's not going to be anything between her and Hank). Please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Also, I tagged this North/Markus too, but I don't know how much of their romance I'm going to flesh out. I might have a little next chapter but we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I really am. Honestly there was no reason this chapter should have taken so long to get done but I ran into a small amount of writers block. Nothing a bunch of Hank and Connor stories couldn't help out with. haha. I really want to thank everyone for all your wonderful comments and kudos in the last chapters. It really means a lot. I will have the next chapter posted tomorrow or Friday and I promise the next chapter will have smut! I'm actually really excited about it. Thanks again everyone for your kind words and I'll have more up soon.

The air was cool as he stepped off the bus and onto the sideway nearby. A quick scan of the graveyard told him there was no one visiting today and that made it feel more special. Not that he was against other people visiting but like it better when he was able to be alone while he was here. The bus pulled away from the curb and he didn’t wait any long as he started to walk across the damp grass towards his destination.

The number of headstones increase as he got closer to Hank’s grave and he brushed his hands across the top of a few hip high stones and his fingers feeling a slight chill registering in his senses. He slowed when he approached the gray and completely out of place headstone feeling overwhelmed.

HERE LIES:  
LIEUTENANT HANK ANDERSON  
1985 - 2038  
BELOVED FATHER, COP AND FRIEND.  
HE WILL BE MISSED

Connor swallowed but it didn’t dissipate the large lump in his throat. Three months now, it’s been three months since that night in CyberLife Tower and everything since then felt like a complete blur. Maybe it would have been easier if he didn’t come to see him every day, sometime with Sumo and sometime on his own, but it felt easier to talk to him, but he felt like something was missing. It was only a short while but he was so dependent on Hank in such a short amount of time and now that he’s gone…

Feeling choked up as he sat down in the damp grass he forced a smile to his face, his fingers weaving through the green grass and smiled.

“Hi Hank.”

\--

Hank felt like a drowned rat.

Sloshing his way out of the stream, every piece of his clothing was soak and wet, and with a heavy sigh he made his way to the shore line and collapsed onto the soft grass. Try as he might he was never able to catch a fish like Cole had and now on the brink of defeat and exhaustion he knew it was time to take a break.

Cole giggled loudly as he ran through the water, chasing a pair of ducks that arrive shortly after Emilee had left and despite Cole tormenting them, quacking loudly as he chased them, the bird never flew away. He couldn’t hide the smile that pulled at his lips. This was how he remembered Cole, such an innocent and carefree child that was completely wild and rambunctious and would beg his father for five more minutes or one more time down the slide before they left the park for the day. 

He felt a weird tug in his chest and his smile fell. He couldn’t stop the pain of guilt that washed over him. He always knew he wanted to be a father, and despite how much he and his ex-wife fought, he wouldn’t change anything if it meant having Cole in his life. Even if it was for a short six years.

The pain of the memory hit him hard and Hank shook his head trying to clear his mind. Cole’s laughter cut through the dark thought and he looked up to see Cole trip over a rock in the riverbed face planting the water. He jumped to his feet ready to rush to his son’s side to help him but a second later Cole popped up out of the water giggling loudly.

Breathing a sigh of relief Hank sat back down. “Cole! Why don’t you take a break for a while?”

“Aw dad!” Cole whined and Hank couldn't help but feel nostalgic. “Five more minutes?”

“No, come on. You can take a break for a while.” Hank reasoned.

“Okay, coming” Cole answered defeated. He ran as fast as he could to his father’s side, the water flying all around him and when he reached the shore he threw himself into his father’s lap. Hank groaned under the unexpected weight of his son and adjusted him on his lap. They sat together in silence just enjoying the peace.. 

“Hey Dad,” Cole began after only a couple seconds of silence. Hank glanced down looking into his son’s innocent dark chocolate eyes curiously. “Who’s Connor?”

Hank choked the feeling of anxiousness and guilt hitting him like a wave. He didn’t know why he felt so defensive about this. He had no reason not to tell him the truth, Connor was his friend, but for some reason the words died out in his throat. Instead he croaked out. “H-how do you know that name?”

Cole shrugged looking down at the grass by his father’s feet. “Emilee told about him. She said that he meant a lot to you. Was he your friend?”

Hank couldn’t remember the last time he felt this angry. Probably, when he found out that Fowler first assigned Connor as his partner, but that was beside the point. “Yeah, he is my friend, he’s one of my really good friends at that.”

“Do you miss him?” Cole questioned his eyes staring up at him and Hank felt as if it was piercing his very soul. He didn’t know what to say.

“Very much,” Hank answered bluntly shifting his eyes away. “But, he’s working on something really important right now and he can’t leave till that’s done. But, I know that if he could, he would be right here with us. He’s very excited to meet you someday Cole.”

“He is?” Cole asked his eyes lighting up in excitement.

“Of course! You think a cute kid you wouldn’t have an android falling all over himself to be your best friend. Hell, I bet he’ll even show you how to do his coin trick. He wouldn’t even show me how to do it, even after I took his coin.”

“That’s not nice daddy, no wonder he wouldn’t show you how to do the trick.”

“Oh, yeah. You think you’re funny don’t you.”

Hank began to pinch and run his fingers all over Cole’s exposed side. Cole giggle and screech as he tried to squirm out of his father’s reach and away from the torture. “Daddy!” Cole squeaked loudly. “Stop that!”

“Only if you promise to teach me the coin trick when Connor teaches it to you.” Hank yelled over his son’s laugher.

“Never!” Cole yelled still giggling loudly.

“Then I hope you’re prepared for more tickles!” Hank cried increasing the torment on his son’s small stomach. Cole body thrashed laughing loudly his eyes full of tears.

Hank became distracted the second the black band on his wrist grow warm and start to glow and vibrate. The second of hesitation that he took to glance at the object on his wrist Cole was able to escape his grasp and giggled as he ran a few feet away from him.

“MISS ME, MISS ME, NOW YOU’VE GOTTA TO KISS ME!” Cole teased darting back and forth attempting to get his father to chase him. 

Hank hesitated lowering his arm again. “Uh, Cole, why don’t we head back for a while? We should get out of these wet clothes and have dinner.”

“Okay,” Cole sighed a yawn escaping his lips despite the fact he would never admit he was tired. Reluctantly, he walked over and took his father’s outstretched hand with his small one. Hank’s fingers wrapped around it and he closed his eyes and they were gone.

\--

Hank opened his eyes and he was back in his room again, Cole by his side.

“Hey dad!” Cole exclaimed excitedly running out to the deck and into the warm white sand in front of him. “This is really neat! Can we go down to the beach?”

“After we eat.” Hank calmly reminded him. Cole either didn’t hear him or purposely ignored him as he took off to the sandy beach and after a flock of seagulls that were resting on the beach causing them to all fly into the air and circle up in the blue sky their echoing cries clashing with the sounds of the ocean in the distance. Hank knew it was a lost cause. 

The buzzing of the band on his wrist hadn’t dissipated, in fact, the object was now beeping at him. Confused he reached out and touched it and suddenly the television on the other side of the room sprung to life showing. His heart skipped a beat when Connor appeared on the screen but what surprised them even more was the tombstone that sat next to him. That was his grave, Connor was visiting him.

“Hi Hank!” Connor choked attempting to stifle the emotions that seemed to overwhelm him. Hank knew he didn’t have the ability to scan people like Connor did to read their emotion state like Connor did but he could tell that he was mere seconds from losing it from just the first word. Hank swallowed hard sitting down on the bed feeling a pain weld up in his own chest. God, he hated seeing his best friend so defeated. “I’m sorry, you know you think coming to see you every day would make it easier and I’d be in more control of my emotions but, hell, I don’t even understand what I’m feeling, or why I’m so sad.

Hank watched Connor swallow hard looking away through the empty graveyard. He could see the cars in the distance moving in a perfect rhythmic fashion and it was calming to him. He took a deep breath before finally speaking again. “You know, I’m sure that everyone thinks that it’s silly that I come here and talk to you like this every day, but I find it comforting. It lets me talk to you about think that no one else would understand. Like, only you would know why I go to the Chicken Feed every day. I can tell that Gary still doesn’t like me too much still, but he never says anything since I think seeing me reminds him of you. It also probably helps that I order a drink from him every time that I’m there but I like to think that it’s more than that.”

Hank attempted to swallow the lump in his throat but found that it was incredibly dry. Connor’s eyes still alive with tears he watch the boy rub at his face and pull a coin from the pocket of his jacket slowly rolling it across his fingers to calm him and help in concentrate on something else.

“I still remember that rainy day we shared under that umbrella. I just wanted to get to know you, that despite know it would add nothing to the investigation, I was just so eager to do something to make you see that I was useful. I didn't know it then, but all I wanted was to be your friend Hank.

Hank face start to burn with a blush remember watching Connor and the way he gave him that wink that made his heart pound and his stomach clench in confusion. He wasn’t really sure why he felt that way at the time, he wasn’t even really sure now, but something about the way that those cinnamon stared at him, with the tug of a smile pulling at the corner of Connor’s lips, Hank would never forget that.

He caught the coin between his fingers again and slid it back into his pocket. He turned his attention to the stone again and started weaving his finger along the engrave letters. “You know I ran into Pedro too the other day. Guess what, his shit-hot tip he gave you actually won, a lot of money. He felt almost weird telling me because he figured I’d take him in or something. But I told him that I would like half of the money and to let the rest ‘flutter’ on his next “tip”. Which, ironically panned out too. I’m starting to think I’m getting the hang of it.”

“Oh fuck! I’ve corrupted him! I’ve been more of a horrible influence on him then he imagined.” Hank’s head fell into his hands attempting to collect his thoughts. He slowly picked his head up again and examined Connor. He looked so sad but so happy at the same time. There was something about his demeanor the way he held himself as more of a human now then he had ever before and before him truly looked like a man that was grieving a friends loss.

“And, don’t worry.” Connor continued clearing his throat and forcing a smile to his face despite the tears streaming down his face. “I didn’t spend the money on stupid shit. I put the money into repairing and repainting your house, I replace the windows, including the one that I broke when I broke in and saved your life, which by the way you’ve never thanked me for.”

“Well I’d call it even.” Hank grumbled grumpily crossing him arms against his chest. “You gave me a bath in my cloths, hid my liquor and made me submit that embarrassing expense report with over a hundred dollars of android rental from the Eden Club; which I might remind you were mostly male androids. So, honestly I think that we’re even there Connor.”

“I also bought Sumo a brand new dog bed which he barely uses. He only wants to sleep on your side of the bed every night but I enjoy the company so it’s not that big of a deal. I also bring him home a new oversize rawhide bone every Friday and trust me, he doesn’t let me forget about it either. I came home late one night without one and I thought he was going to chew my leg off instead. I had to take him for a walk and go get one so that he wouldn’t maul me.”

“Well, no one said you had to spoil him. I’m just glad you’re taking care of him. He needs someone to love him. I was too busy trying to kill myself with alcohol and fast food to even take care of him most of the time.” Hank mumble feeling the guilt weigh heavy on his shoulders.

“Sumo miss you Hank, so much. He might not love me and much as he did you but I know he appreciates me being around.” Connor was quiet for a few minutes. He dropped his hands back to his side and just waited for a few minutes just staring out into the distance letting the wind to blow through his hair. He closed his eyes tilting his head back and letting the world around him just pass. 

“Connor.” Hank sighed softly the guilt welding up in his chest.

“I miss you too Hank. It’s a weird feeling for me. Having these strong of emotion that I’ve never experience before. It’s just not the same without you. I know you’re so much happier with your son, not having to deal with the bullshit that makes up this world anymore, but I miss having you around. It’s self of me to want you back here with me and makes me a horrible friend to want you back, but I guess that’s what makes me human right? I don’t know, I guess I don’t know what I meant to be human. I wish you were there to help me understand this better.”

Feeling the tears prick at his eyes Connor force himself to his feet brushing his dark jeans free of dirt. “Well I’ve got to go Hank. I’m sorry but I promised Markus that I’d come over. But don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Hank watched as Connor brought his fingers up to his lips kissing them softly and then pressed them against the letters on the stone. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile and he turned away and walked back in the direction of the bus stop without looking back.

\--

Hank swallowed but his throat was still tight. Connor’s words spun in his head making him feel overwhelmed with guilt. He wanted Connor to enjoy the freedom that his deviance gave him maybe find a female android that he could share his life with. But Connor, the ever loyal poodle that he was, still only wanted to be around him even after he died. He didn’t feel he deserved that level of commitment.

He shoved himself up and off the bed and walked with purpose to the deck again. Cole was no longer chasing the seagulls anymore and now had now started to work on a sandcastle that was large than him. How had he done something that so quickly?

Shaking his head he turned back and looked to the room behind him. Sure, this place was amazing, but it wasn’t him. He didn’t feel at home here, and if he had to spend eternity here he was going to make it what he wanted.

The building in front of him warped and a second late a smile tugged at his lips as his house stood in front of him. It was simple it but it was what he wanted and he wouldn’t change anything about it. 

The front door of the house opened and loud bark filled the air. A large St. Bernard with shaggy fir and droopy ears happily trotted over to him sitting down in front of him. Hank cautiously knelt to the ground next to him and in response the dog rolled over on its back the soft white fir of his stomach appeared eagerly awaiting to be pet.

“S-Sumo?” Hank cautiously questioned his voice trembling as his hand hovered just above the dog stomach. 

The dog didn’t answer his tongue flopping out of his mouth as he began to pant heavily his tail wagging wildly. Hank examined the dog and when he noticed the LED indicator on his right temple hidden underneath a small patch of fur he felt relief. Hank release a breath he hadn’t realize he had been holding. This wasn’t Sumo just an android pet. He was okay with that.  


“Hey! A doggy!” Cole’s voice cried and Hank barely had time to blink before he was at his side petting and playing with the dog. “Can we keep him dad?”

Hank couldn’t hide his smile. He remember when Cole was a baby Sumo wouldn’t leave his side, even when he slept. There would be nights that he would wake up to Cole crying and Sumo would slink his way out from underneath the crib and peak his little nose inside attempting to calm him before Hank would even wake up. Hell, there would be times he would get up to feed Cole and would accidently trip over him sometimes when he’d go to feed him.

“Of course we can Cole!” Hank chuckled ruffling Cole’s soft brown hair and then began to pet the dog’s shaggy thick but soft white fur. “Hey, why don’t you pick out his name then?”

Cole didn’t even hesitate as he looked at the dog again a huge smile crossing his lips. “Okay, his name is Connor!” He responded eagerly.

The dog barked happily in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I wanted to get this chapter post and let everyone know I appreciate your kind words and all the wonderful things people have been saying to me. I know it's been a little slow the last couple of chapters but it should pick up from here. But I want to give fair wanting. It might be a bit before I post the next chapter. I have some personal things going on right now and I'm not sure what's exactly going to happen in my life...I'm really nervous about it so wish me luck. I'll try to update when I can but I can't guarantee when the next chapter is going to be up. Please keep the reviews coming in. I want to know peoples honest thoughts about this chapter and if you truly like it. Thanks again everyone.

Connor was so lost in his own mind that when he finally registered the snap of the deadbolt unlocking and the door swinging open he took a small steps back in surprise. Leo stood in the doorway looking at him completely confused and slightly exhausted.

He knew Leo was still in recovery for his addiction but he was making amazing progress. He was working really hard to better himself, especially since Carl’s death, but it was a slow going process. Markus and North were being supportive, Markus even going as far to be Leo’s sponsors to help mend their relationship but he had confide in Connor several times that he was worried Leo would relapse.

“Connor? Hello, you okay there?” Leo questioned slightly concerned noticing his LED had gone yellow and was spinning rapidly.

Connor blinked noticing the smirk on Leo’s face cocking his head slightly. Connor mirrored his smile. “Sorry Leo, I’ve just got a lot on my mind. Is Markus here? He asked me to come over.”

“Yeah, he’s in the studio. You know where it is.”

Leo stepped aside and allowed Connor to enter. He’s only been over to Markus’ house a few times since the rebellion was successful but the beauty of the house always took his breath way. Leo shut the door behind him and walked past him and up the stairs. Connor slowly started walking down the hallway, stopping to admire the android birds that were in the cage to his left. He knelt down to get a better view of the birds mimicking each other’s songs and filling the foyer with sweet music. Connor smirked standing up again walking through the large automatic door. 

He met North’s eye the second he walked through the door. She sat on the red felt couch across from the door, her ruby red lips turned up in a smirk. She held a glass tumbler full of whisky in her right hand with her soft brown hair cascading over her right shoulder. She wore a dark black dress her legs crossed right over left and tall black heels on her feet. 

He bit nervously feeling weary under her intense stare walking further into the room. “Hello, North.”

“Connor.” She answered her voice sultry. She took a sip from the glass and sighed resting it down on the coffee table in front of her. She got to her feet and walked away from him in the direction of the kitchen. Connor scrunched his forehead at her completely confused. He knew that North didn’t like him but she was so weird around him.

He shook his head and turned away and moved quickly through the studio door. Several canvases were setup around the room in various stages of completion while Markus was standing on the opposite side of the room hovering over another painting on a different stand. 

“Hey Markus,” Connor called and he turned revealing the picture to him. It was portrait of Carl staring at him, his powerful eyes almost boring through his very being. “Wow, that’s amazing. Did you paint that?”

“I did, but that was a long time ago,” Markus answered turning back to the canvas. “Back before Jericho, before I reassembled myself in the android graveyard, Carl taught me how to paint. He showed me what kind of power and talent I had before I even knew it. He showed me I had a passion for painting and I guess, even after everything that happened, he kept doing it. I keep it here to remind myself where I came from and what I can truly accomplish if I just stop trying so hard. It’s a good reminder, even on my toughest days. It helps me keep Carl alive in some way, you know.”

“That’s…beautiful.”

Markus smiled resting his hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “How was your visit to see Hank?”

“It was…you think it would get easier as time went on. But I find that, no matter what I do, how often I visit, or what I say, I never really feel over his death. It’s just as hard and as painful as the day I held him as he died. I can’t shake that feeling that I’ll never see him again.”

“I understand how you feel, Connor. When I came to visit Carl, the day before our final stand, he was so sick, but he still hugged me, encourage me and trusted that I would do the right thing as he always did. That was the last time I saw him alive. I still can’t go upstairs without feeling a tremendous amount of guilt weighing down on me. I know Leo feels the same way. He was still in the hospital when his father passed. His father’s XR900 was the one who checked him out and I just don’t think he’s been the same since. He’s been held up in his father’s room for most of the day, only coming down stairs to eat and annoy North.

Connor smirked. He knew he liked Leo for a reason. 

“But you didn’t come to hear me ramble on and on about things we can’t change.” Markus moved away from his and walked across the room to a canvas across the room that had a white sheet covering it. Connor followed him cautiously. “I wanted to show you something.”

He carefully pulled the canvas into a better view and smiled as he glance over his shoulder at Connor eager to see his reaction.

He pulled the sheet and Connor felt a weird twist in his stomach. The picture itself was lovely painting of a father and son playing together, the father had picked his son up holding him high above his head, and expression of jubilation evident on both their faces. It was simple but so telling, but what his Connor the hardest was that the father and son in the painting were Hank and Cole.

“Where did you-?”

“I saw the picture of Cole in Hank’s house the day we took you to Hank’s funeral. I didn’t mean pry to but I was curious. I scanned the picture and realize it was Hank’s son, probably one of the few pictures he had left of them, I knew what I had to do. I know it’s not much but being able to see the two of them, playing and being happy together, I knew it would mean a lot to you.”

Connor turned his face trying to hide the large crocodile tears roll down his cheeks. He was trying to be strong the emotions overwhelming him were just too powerful. He didn’t hear Markus’ approach but he felt his arms wrap around him pulling him into a hug allowing Connor to break down and cry.

Connor felt small under his emotions and he sniffled loudly trying to clear his throat and taking a step back, rubbing at his face and clearing his throat. “Thank you Markus, it means a lot.”

Markus chuckled. “Wait, I haven’t showed you the other surprise I have.”

“Another one?” Connor asked taking a step back the LED indicator on the side of his head flashed bright yellow. “Markus, this is way too much, you really didn’t have to go to so much trouble for me.”

“I promise, you’ll to love this one too.”

He walked over in the same direction the canvas had been before he had moved it and retrieve a second painting. This one was also protected by a white cover and he placed it in front of the one of Hank and Cole. He gave Connor a quick glance, who nodded his head quickly feeling the Thirium pump regulator pounding hard in his chest with anticipation.

The portrait was an aerial shot of two men locked in a loving hug on a lonely snowy sidewalk in downtown Detroit. The sunset sparkled in the sky barely visible under the freeway bridge it was peeking out from behind. The business they were in front of, with the large words Chicken Feed glowing in bright red LED figures was closed and the whole world felt like it had stopped. It was honestly beautiful but that’s not what made Connor’s heart lurch. The two figure were of Connor and Hank. 

\--

Hank pushed away his plate of food feeling full and satisfied. Cole nosily slurped the last stand of spaghetti through his pursed lips next to him, his mouth completely cover in red pasta sauce and he giggled looking over at his father. “That was really good daddy!” 

Hank shook his head getting to his feet and over to the sink grabbing a rag and moved to Cole’s side wiping his mouth clean.

“Dad! Stop” Cole whined annoyed trying to bat his father’s hands away. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Hank answered calmly. “But at least let me pretend. Now got take a bath and I’ll come read you a bed time story.”

“I’m not tired.” Cole complained through a large yawn.

Hank rolled his eyes remembering having this exact argument with Cole so many years ago. “Now, Cole.”

He pushed his chair back it creaking loudly as he did, and he ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

Hank grabbed the two plates walking them over to the sink and setting them down inside turning back to the table. Connor the dog, who Hank convince Cole to name Connor Junior or CJ for short, was now standing poking his nose at the edge of the table looking for any leftovers he could get at, but Hank shooed him away. CJ grumbled trotted off in the direction of the bathroom leaving Hank alone.

Hank finishing cleaning the kitchen and walked to the bathroom to check on Cole. He heard loud giggling on the other side of the shut over door. Confused, he pushed open the door and was taken aback by the bathroom completely covered in bubbles. CJ, who stood in the middle of the room was jumping in the air snapping at the bubble that were floating around his head, was covered head to tail in bubble. The bath tub, the source of the continuous flow of bubbles, was empty and Hank panicked. 

“Cole,” Hank asked stepping into the room. “Where are you?”

Cole appeared from under the pile of bubble in the tub. His hair was full of soapy bubble and a bubble beard hung under his chin. “Hi daddy! Cole giggled.

“What did you do?” Hank asked attempting to be stern but he couldn’t hide the laughter that was hidden behind his words.

“You told me to get a bath, but I wanted bubble bath!” Cole laughed giggling as he flopped his arms around in the bubbles. “CJ helped me get the bubble bath liquid and now we’re having a bubble party!”

“A bubble bath, well let’s make sure we keep the bubble in the tub.” Hank laughed scooping a large pile of bubbles from the floor and rubbing them into Cole’s damp hair. He squealed a giggle attempting to get away from Hank, splash water all over him in the process, completely soaking Hank. CJ from behind Hank barked jumping into the tub and licking Cole’s face eagerly. Hank groaned looking at the mess around him. This was going to take forever to clean up.

\--

It was later afternoon by the time Connor arrive home. He exited the automated taxi cab carrying the 2 paintings wrapped in brown paper as protection and trotted over to the door. Leaning the paintings up against the wall next to the door he fished his keys out of his pockets he shoved them into the lock and twisted it pushing open the door and instantly getting jumped on by Sumo who was eager to see him.

“Sumo, down boy, please, I’ll let you go out in a second. I need to get these inside first.”

The dog huffed sulking back into the house and jumped up on the couch watching as Connor carefully maneuvered the paintings into the living room kicking the door shut with his foot.

Leaning them against the back side of the couch he scanned the room trying to figure out the best location to hang them. Smiling leaving his mind place he ripped the paper of the panting of Hank and Cole and walked over to the fireplace, pushing aside some of the knickknacks that rested on the mantle and place the painting in the center.

He took a few steps back and felt a smile tug at his lips smiling at his work. “What do you think Sumo? You like the painting?” Sumo barked happily from his spot, his tail thumping loudly against the cushions. Connor smiled walking over and petting him on the top of the head. “I think so too. I think we’ll keep it like that for now and I’ll hang it up tomorrow.”

Sumo jumped off the couch walking over to the door and scratched at it, eager to go outside. Connor shook his head, smiling at him. “Okay, I’ll take you for a walk now.”

Connor walked around the couch and picked the dog leash up off the hook on the wall and locked it down on Sumo’s collar. He shot a glance back at the wrapped panting leaning on the couch. Feeling a tug on the leash in his hands he turned back to Sumo and smile. “Okay, okay I’m sorry.”

He walked over opening the door and before he even had a second to think he was tug out the door and down the street barely having time to pull the door shut behind him.

\--

Cole splashed the water in the tub causing another wave of water to fly over the edge of the tub and Hank sighed looking at the saturated floor. “Cole, let’s get you out, you’re all pruney now and the water is cold.

“Okay.”

Hank stood up and grabbed a towel for Cole helping his son out of the water and starting to dry him off. “Go get your pajamas on and I’ll come in and read you a story after I get changed.”

Cole ran from the bathroom and Hank climbed to his feet walking to his own bedroom to change. After he changed out of his wet cloths into a pair of black sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt, he walked to Cole’s room and found his him sitting cross-legged on the bed petting CJ who was lying by his side.

“Lay back.” Hank offered grabbing the blankets and covering Cole as he lay down. He pressed a kiss to his forehead glancing at CJ next to him, giving him a smile and petting the dog softly on his head. “What kind of story do you want to hear?”

“Tell me more about Connor!” Cole exclaimed excitedly his eyes sparkling wildly. “I want to hear more stories about him.”

Hank swallowed hard nodding his head. “Do you know, Connor saved my life several times?”

Cole shook his head but was completely entranced with the story. His eyes alive with excitement and joy.

“Yeah, I mean honestly, I hated him when we first met. He was a know-it-all, and thought that he was better than me. But the more I started to work with him and talked to him, he became my friend. But, pretty much the entire time that we worked together it was more of him saving me then actually figuring out cases.”

“How did he save your life daddy?”

“I was casing a rogue android, someone who was much like Connor only I didn’t realize that at the time. When I tried to be a hero and save him on my own stop him he threw me over the edge. Connor had to make a choice. He had to decide if he wanted to save me or stop the android. That was the first I actually consider Connor my friend. I never actually did thank him for that.”

“You miss him don’t you?”

Hank felt the tears pull at his eyes and he looked away with a heavy sigh. “Yeah I do.”

“Tell me more, Daddy?”

“Not tonight, now close your eyes and go to sleep. We’ll have plenty of time tomorrow.”

\--

By the time Connor arrive home with Sumo it was almost dark. He pushed the front door open and unhooked the leash from Sumo’s and allowed him to roam the house. He instantly went over to his food bowl and started to eat his dinner. Connor shut the door over, hanging the leash back up and stood a few feet from the second painting unable to move.

He could tell he wasn’t prepare for what was on the other side of that brown paper but he couldn’t leave it there forever. Biting his bottom lip, fighting his urge to run away and leave it alone, he tore the paper away and felt his heart drop he saw Hank and Connor locked together in a hug.

It was a lovely painting and he knew that Markus meant well when he gave it to him but it was really painful to see it again. He didn’t know where he was going to hang the painting but he exactly, but he knew what room he wanted to put it in. He tucked the painting under walked with stride to the bedroom.

He clicked on the light the second he entered and sat the painting by the side of the bed before climbing up on the mattress and pulling the painting that was hanging above the bed off the wall and putting it over by the closet. He moved to the bedside again and picked up Markus’ painting handing it in its place.

He stepped off the bed and took a step back examine his work and felt a smile come to his face. He think that Hank would like this. He felt a cold object nudge his hand and he looked down setting Sumo standing next to him now and Connor rubbed his hand through his soft fir smiling. “What do you think Sumo? You think Hank would like this?”

Sumo barked and Connor smiled. Me too.

\--

Connor couldn’t sleep, well not that he does sleep but usually lying in Hank’s dark bedroom, Sumo sleeping at his side he would allow himself a few hours to relax and allow his body to go into low processing mode, but perched on the edge of the bed staring at the painting that Markus gave him kept his mind alive and active and despite how much he wanted to he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it. He knew Markus didn’t mean for it to bring him pain, he meant it as a way to help the man cope with Hank’s death, but it just made Connor miss him more.

His head fell into his hands, feeling his mind overwhelm as his processer spun faster and faster. He had to get out of this room. He shooting up from the bed, startling Sumo in the process who jumped off the bed too and followed Connor, Connor stripped from his t-shirt and boxers and pulled on a dark blue t-shirt, heavy oversized jacket, a pair of loose fitting jeans and grabbed a beanie to cover his head and practically ran out of the room. He snatched Hank’s car keys from their spot on the table in the kitchen and hurried into the living room almost tumbling over Sumo who followed him. 

Connor caught himself from almost tackling the poor dog in his haste and his eyes shot to TV in the corner he looked at it for a second blinking a few times till it kicked on. Stepping around Sumo he called to him as his hand handed on the door and pulled it open. “I’m going out Sumo, be a good boy, I won’t be long.”

The dog whimpered but didn’t move from his spot. Connor threw open the door, stepping out of the door and pulling it shut behind him quickly. He jogged over to the car pulling the door open and throwing himself inside. He turned the car over and was backing out of the driveway unsure of where he was going to turn up.

\--

He didn’t know why he ended up here, it was probably the last place that Connor figure he would ever be, but sitting outside The Eden Club the rain pouring lightly on the windshield he felt a nervous twist race through his system and he couldn’t catch his breath. He knew this was crazy, but he found himself removing his seatbelt and exiting the car before he could think twice about it.

Jogging up to the building attempting to cover his face with the collar of his jacket so he wouldn’t get recognize and dashed inside. The entrance hall consisted of nothing but empty tubes but the lights still flashed brightly attempting to attracted people to move inside. Since the uprising the number of androids that still worked in the “pleasure industry” had dropped significantly but there were still several androids, including several of the new RK900 models have become a hot commodity.

Androids that still worked here were treated better under new law. They were allowed to keep a majority of their wages, allowed to refuse any client that they didn’t want to sleep with and if they were hurt or assaulted the person responsible would be thrown out of the club and banned for life. They were in complete control of their own destiny and could leave at any time if they wanted.

Entering the club there were still a few dancers spinning around the poles in the center of the room drawing the attention of a few different people standing nearby but Connor ignore them wondering around towards the blue room. 

More empty glass cases stood circled the room but a single male android in a case in the back of the room drew his attention. The android was indeed a RK900 model wearing a very skin fitting and deep blue speedo and Connor swallowed hard as he got closer. He brought a shaky hand up to the side of the case his skin fading away and his android exterior appeared. 

“Hello. A 30 minute session costs $29.99. Please confirm your purchase.”

Connor human skin fade away and he pressed his white synthetic hand against the palm reader. It flashed at his a few times before the words: ANDROID PALM ACCEPTED and the calm voice returned.

“Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience.”

He could almost hear Hank’s voice from the last they were here during the investigating. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

The male android stepped out of his glass container and smirked eye Connor giving him a once over and Connor felt hot under his stare. Without a word he held his hand out for Connor in a welcoming manner and Connor nervously accepted it. Connor tried to avoid the eyes of the other patrons of the club hoping no one would recognize him as together they walked into one of the private room in the red room.

The male android dropped Connors hand as he moved further into the room and over to the bar pouring the two of them a drink. He handed one to Connor and downed the second one quickly. Placing the glass down on a nearby ledge and examined Connor with a smirk.

Connor nervous swirled the liquid in the glass scanning it contents quickly.

Whiskey Sour:  
Ingredients:  
2 ounces bourbon  
¾ ounce fresh lemon juice  
¾ ounce simple syrup

Connor gazed at the soft green eyes of the android again over the top of the glass then downed the drink his face puckering at the sourness. 

Slamming the glass next to its partner. Connor coughed starting to choke unsure if it was front the alcohol or how nervous he was. “What’s your name?”

“Does it matter? I’m whomever you want me to be.” The android spoke smoothly stepping forward and pulling the beanie off Connor’s head and pushing his jacket off his shoulder. Connor’s hands instantly shot up catching the android’s hands.

“Wait…wait, before we start, I wanted, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?” He could hear the impatience behind his voice and Connor felt guilty. Maybe this was a mistake.

“I-I was wondering if you could change how you look. I have…I want to see someone and if I can share my memory with you then maybe…”

Smile returned as he held out his arm to him, showing Connor his palm where his human skin was fading away to his white android exterior. “Show me.” He whispered his voice smooth as butter.

\--

Hank pressed a kiss to Cole’s forehead and stood up walking to the door, switching on Cole’s nightlight as he exited and shut the door over. He moved into his living room and collapsed on the couch. He enjoyed the entire day he spent with Cole but he was exhausted now. He probably was going to relax out here for a while until he fell asleep or passed out from exhaustion.

Glancing at the TV in the corner of the room he focused on the screen and after a second it turned on. 

Hank felt the breath catch in his throat when he realized that Connor was in the Eden Club. What was he doing there? He couldn’t be there for the reason he was thinking but a weird twist in his stomach and a twitch in his cock made him curious. 

“Wait, before we start, I wanted, I wanted to know something.” 

Connor’s voice was nervous, no longer the suave and cool demeanor it usually and it made Hank curious. Why Connor was so nervous?

“What?” 

“I-I was wondering if you could change how you look. I have…I want to see someone and if I can share my memory with you then maybe…"

Smile returned as he held out his arm to him, showing Connor his palm where his human skin was fading away to his white android exterior. “Show me.” He whispered his voice smooth as butter.

Hank watched nervously as Connor reached out, the skin on his hand fading away to show the robotic one instead. He carefully move their hands closer together and interlocked fingers. Their circles on the sides of their head flashing as the transfer of information passed between the two. Eventually their arms each went back to their sides and for a few seconds nothing happened. That was until the android that Connor had rented closed his eyes and took on a different shape.

Hank’s breath caught in his throat as he realize that the android took his form. It was almost scary seeing his figure standing in front of him. He watched at Connor’s face lit up at the sight of Hank in front of him once again. He slow reached out running his hand along Hank’s face his beard feeling soft under his fingers.

“Oh God, Hank, I’ve missed you.” He brought Hank close to him and kiss him hard.

\--

Connor’s face lit up at the sight of Hank in front of him once again. He slow reached out running his hand along Hank’s face and smiling sweetly at him.

“Oh God, Hank, I’ve missed you.”

Connor took a step forward and pressed his lips hard against Hank. In returned pulled Connor close to him and carefully ran his fingers through Connor’s short hair while the other wrapped around his shoulder and held him in place. The two of them kissed like there was nothing else that mattered in the entire world. With Connor’s free hands he loosened the jacket on Hank and shoved it off his shoulder and then worked on the button on his shirt. His fingers worked quickly and within second his shirt was open and both were pushed off his shoulders.

Connor’s nimble fingers went to work on Hank’s pants but they were batted away as he was pushed down to the bed. He looked up desperately to see the shirtless Hank smiling up at him. Hank carefully reached down undoing his pants and pulling them down with his boxers to revel a massive erection standing at fully attention in front of him.

“God, I hope that’s true to life.” Connor mumbled as he slowly started to undo his shirt.

Hank walked over and pushed Connor to the bed. Connor gasped loudly as he hit the bed, the air escaping his lungs, and looked up in time to see Hank crawling on the bed with him a smirk present on his face. “Connor, shut up.” 

Hank began to attack his neck sucking at several sensitive parts of his neck earning a deep moan from Connor as his fingernails dugs into his back. He thrust his body up and into Hank urging him to continue his teasing and he happy obliged allowing Hank more access to the flesh of his skin. Connor knew his skin would be cover in large blue hickeys and he gladly welcomed them.

Connor took a tight hold on Hank’s hair pulling his head up and bringing his lips up to his own kissing him deeply forcing Hank’s mouse to open and explore the inviting mouth. His mind was filling with readout of what his tongue was picking up but he pushed them aside shutting off and allowing the pleasure of Hank’s tongue in his mouth tease him.

Breaking the kiss Hank smirked at him and slunk down his body, his fingers working nimbly on the button of Connor’s pants, quickly freeing him and sliding the pants off his legs tossing them aside. Connor’s eyes were watching him hungrily as he slowly ran his hands up his bare legs and His hand brushed the forming erection in Connor’s boxers and in response he threw his head back releasing a deep moan.

“You like that baby?” Hank asked his voice deep and filled with lust and Connor could only nod his head with want. It was almost scary how much he wanted this.

His fingers dipped under the hem of his boxer pulling them down and freeing the dripping and already erected cock allowing it to spring free and Hank smirked at him moving his head down and licking his tongue up the length once. Connor twitched his entire body writing with pleasure to the point where it was almost overwhelming him. Warnings flashed across his vision about his rapid rise in temperature but he ignored them, he wanted to feel everything.

Hank’s mouth wrapped around the light pink and dripping cock taking the entire thing in his mouth and slowly started to bob his head. He gasped loudly feeling his body writhe a deep moan escaping his lips. It was a beautiful sight to see Hank sucking him off and he was worried that he was going to come too soon and end it all.

As if reading his mind Hank’s mouth popped up of Connor’s cock and he whimpered missing the hot sensation. Hank grabbed Connor’s shoulder and flipped his body over that he was now on his knees and his hand went to his back and pushed him flat against the bed. His hand roamed over, caressing the soft mounds that made up his butt and slapped them hard earning a moan from Connor. He closed his eyes allowing him to enjoy the sensation that was radiation throughout him. “Again.” Connor whimpered.

He couldn’t see it but there was a smirk that crossed Hank lips as he brought his hand up and slapped the ass of Connor again. Connor whimpered the pain coursing through him but he couldn’t lie that it was turning him on more than anything. “Again!” Connor demanded his voice deep and throaty now.

The slap was hard against his ass and he moans loudly as he felt the sting resonated throughout his body. “Oh, fuck me.” Connor whispered.

It wasn’t an order, but more of an exasperation of what was being done to him but Hank took this literally. His fingers probed in the gap between his supple butt cheeks and he force a finger inside of him. He knew normally humans would need lubricant to allow them to have sex this way but androids are different. They were prepare for cases like this and their bodies allowed instant lubrication for them to do this. 

The fingers slid easily within him Hank to spread him. Connor threw his head back moaning at the sensation. This was pretty much everything he wanted. He wanted Hank to touch him like this, make him feel amazing and love him like this android was. He knew this feeling was fleeting and something that wasn’t going to last for longer than tonight but he was willing to take what he could get.

Without warning the fingers were removed from his prepped anus and a second later Hank large and dripping cock filled him. The warm sensation overwhelmed him allowing him to feel full and feel complete something that he wasn’t able to feel in a long time since Hank’s death. It was almost perfect and so amazing. He just wished it could last. He wish he could make this last forever.

“Do you like that Connor?” Hank’s voice teased him. “Do you like how amazing my cock feels in your tight ass? Do you love how it fits you perfectly?”

“Oh yes!” Connor whimpered gripping tightly on the sheets in front of him. “Please, just fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can!”

The android slapped Connor hard again on the right side of his ass and smirked. “Oh, believe me, I’m going to make you feel amazing.”

Connor’s breath hitched as the Hank moved within him. He moved slowly at first several stroke moving all the way to the tip of his cock before pushing back inside quickly. Until he found the perfect rhythm to his actions. He started long perfect stokes to every movement that he made. 

Connor was a whimpering mess on the bed. He couldn’t take was Hank was doing to him. He was complete overwhelm by the sensation and felt more alive than he had in a long time. “Hank, please, I am so close. Please just let me…” He couldn’t find the words anymore. This vision was flashing red and there were warnings all over the place telling him that he was going to experience a power surge seconds before his vision went black and he came in a whitish-clear mess over his stomach.

\--

Hank panted his hand wrapped around his cock and pumping it hard. He didn’t know how it had started but watching as Connor on the screen was dominated by his android clone was hot. He couldn’t believe that this was what Connor wanted or that he had those feelings for him. It was turning him on.

He stroked his hard dripping cock a few more time and a second later his warm seed spilt all over his hand and down his arm. He gasped out his eyes shooting open and he looked around the room noticing that his TV was off again.

It probably turned off when after Connor orgasmed. God, he wished he could have been there to see the look on Connor’s face when he came. It would have probably have been the most amazing thing he would have ever seen in his life, well his afterlife.

He glanced down annoyed at the mess on his hand. Sighed, he closing his eyes and when he opened his eyes again his hand was cleaned off and his pants were closed as if he had never done the deed in the first place. He fell back against the couch resting his hands underneath the back of his head. He for sure had a lot to think about now.

\--

Connor felt his processers stir and his eyes snap open after his hard reboot finished. The male Tracie from earlier was gone and in his place was a red flashing message flashing across the only door in the room. 

Thank you for your purchase. Your time is now up. Please exit at your earliest convenience.

Connor crawled into the sitting position, draping his legs over the side of the bed and his elbows falling into his legs. Allowing to rest his chin into his open palms he groaned feeling embarrassment wash over him. “I am completely fucked up. Hank would hate me if he knew what I just did.”

Not wanting to dwell on what he had just done he tossed the blankets aside and crawling out of bed in search of his clothing. He needed to get home to Sumo and had some work to finish so Captain Fowler would get off his ass. He smirked imaging Hank bitching about Fowler at his desk in the Detroit police department. 

Eventually collecting all clothing he threw on his dark jacket, zipped up his jeans and secured his beanie back on the top of his head before he raced out the door and back into the club.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I love Hank and Connor, I've spent the last week just trying to find and read every fanfiction I could find of the two of them together. I think the first time I really fell in love with this paring was the scene right before the Eden Club where Connor shows up at Hank's house and teases him about not being interested in the case, just some dead guy at a sex club downtown. If you want to I'd love to hear what scene made you fall in love with this pairing. I have another chapter ready and it will be up soon if people are interested in this. So, keep your eyes open.


End file.
